User blog:Surgo/All About the Break-Up
I'm going to try to explain the process of creating this new site as clearly as I can, for the purposes of anyone out there who comes across here and is confused. The Run-Up The head administrator of the old wiki is named Green_Dragon. For many months he was inactive except for arriving every two weeks to make some random change. More often than not, this change would vastly annoy virtually every other active user. When the change would be reverted or a user would post a comment about it, Green_Dragon would get extremely pissy. This was the state of affairs on the old wiki for about a year. The Straw The action that caused us all to leave and found our own wiki is really an extension of the run-up. The active users were extremely displeased with the old rating system, which said just about nothing about a class. We had decided to do something about it, and implement a new rating system. The rating system was discussed, and was posted on Green_Dragon's talk page, where it sat for three weeks. After sitting for three weeks and drawing comments from everyone except Green_Dragon, TK-Squared implemented the framework for this rating system. The new rating system was not yet implemented, merely the framework for it was created. Green_Dragon immediately went nuts, deleting the new rating system framework. In response, I (Surgo) posted a comment on his talk page asking what was up with that, as if he had disagreed with it he had three weeks to voice his disagreement while the proposal sat on his talk page. He responded by banning me. Sulacu then posted, asking why I was banned, and was promptly banned herself. In an effort to stop the tide of banning that would inevitably destroy his site, Aarnott (another administrator) banned Green_Dragon (a useless gesture except to send a message, as Green Dragon can access the database directly), telling him that if he continued he would drive away all his active members. Green_Dragon responded by going ballistic, tearing down his entire site for the next day. This upset every active member. I proposed creating a new wiki here on Wikia. After some discussion on whether to be self-hosted or hosted here, it was decided that we would host it here. I set up the wiki with the intent that there would not be a supreme overlord like Green_Dragon on here, so that the preceding events could never happen again, along with a philosophy change stated on our main page about quality and usability. We exported over formatting templates, and the users exported their work and set up shop here. Continuing Weirdness At some point, Green_Dragon went more nuts and accused me of deleting another wiki on Wikia (as if that was even possible). That's where we're at now; I'll update this blog again if anything else happens. He is also currently in the process of violating the copyright of the old wiki's uploaders by removing their names from the pages they created (a violation of the GNU Free Documentation License, Part 4, Section B). Another Update Apparently, Green_Dragon has been claiming that if someone puts their own stuff up on dandwiki, them going and posting it on this wiki too would be illegal. Wtf? This guy shows an incredible non-understanding of how copyright actually works. I wonder if he actually believes this nonsense, or if he's just trying to threaten his users away from coming here. Category:Blog posts